


The Last Mage of middle earth.

by TrueBeliever



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2215053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueBeliever/pseuds/TrueBeliever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My name is Princess Angelica of the nations of elves and men. But ever since my adventure sixty years before (The Hobbit), I have been wandering the wilderness known as 'Mia, the Ranger of the forests'. You will find out more about me as my story goes on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> The might be a prequel story up later but i don't wanna put it up until i got the ending right. As it is this might be an alternative ending to that story a little unsure atm. Well enjoy :)

I walking through the forest near Bree secretly following my dear friend Strider (Aragorn), he walked through the gate of the village of Bree. I stopped in my tracks frowning. I hated going into Bree it was full of drunken men who would sell out their friend if they had the chance for free drink. 

Suddenly my head pounded and Gandalf's voice entered my mind, telling about what happened to the ring, the hobbits which one was the nephew of Bilbo. He told me about what their journey is and that Saruman had joined Sauron. And now he himself was being kept imprisoned by Saruman. As if on cue four hobbits went up to the gate of Bree, they were soon let in. After the gate was shut I walked over slowly and knocked. An old man opened the looking through latch.  
“What do you want?”   
“That is none of your business.” I said in a low voice.   
“I'm sorry Sir but I cannot let you in unless I know why you're here.”   
I angled my hood upward so that It fell down but quickly put it back up. I looked up at the man who was still staring. I was used to this. Me being what I am I always got attention even if it's unwanted.  
“I'm heading for an inn to get out of this horrible weather will you please let me in?” I asked in a soft voice. Then continued when he didn't open the door. “I'm sorry for not telling you straight away, I was always told not the talk to strangers.”   
He slowly opened the door, “That's alright Milady. It's better to be careful, there is talk about strange folk around.”   
I stepped through the door, “Thank you, do you know where the best Inn is?”   
“That'll be 'The Prancing Pony' it's the best here but you need to be careful the men like their drinks in Bree.”   
I saw the hobbits heading around the corner. “Thank you.” And I followed them. 

They went into the Prancing Pony and I entered then sunk back into the shadows watching the hobbits then noticed that Strider was watching them as well. The largest hobbit seemed to catch on and told Frodo. From then on everything went quickly, one of the hobbits that went to get another drink and started talking about Frodo practically shouting 'Baggins' to everyone in the Inn. Frodo ran over to shut him up but tripped backwards and vanished into thin air. I heard the shrieks of the Nazgul in my head; they were coming. 

As soon as Frodo became visible again Strider pulled him up and pushed him up the stairs. Shortly the three hobbits followed. Before long they came down the stair and went to the inn across the way and got a room there. I sat down stairs of the inn that they were now staying in, within an hour the Nazgul went into the Prancing Pony and started stabbing the beds. Their screams of anger echoed through the streets when they found that the hobbits weren't there. They got on their horses and rode out of Bree. 

I asked for a room and got the one next to the hobbits. When morning came they set out, I followed climbing through the trees to avoid being spotted. Around 10 o'clock the hobbit stopped for second breakfast but soon Strider told them that they weren't stopping till nightfall and got apples chucked at them. And by that time they were camping in swamp. Then they set off again in early morning. They did a whole day of travelling before the group stopped at 'The Watchtower of Amon Sul' for the night. Strider went out to look around the place and scout for food.   
I dozed off slightly in a nearby tree but woke up to Frodo shouting, “Put it out you fools, put it out.”  
Then screeches echoed the landscape and five Nazgul started moving in. I ran up to the top of the Watchtower as fast as I could but by the time I got up there I saw the lead Nazgul stabbing thin air while hearing a scream in my head. It was Frodo. I leapt in front of him before It went to stab again and fought the Wraith off with my sword. The hood of my cloak fell down and all five of them turned their attention towards me. 

Suddenly Strider jumped in with a sword and a torch. Me and him fought them together. Most of them were fleeing except one who continued to move towards the hobbits but when I went to attack it Strider lobbed the torch into it's hood. It shrieked diving off the Watchtower.  
“Strider.” Sam shouted. He ran over. “Help him, Strider.”   
“He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade.” Strider picked up the blade the chucked it down when it turned to dust. “This is beyond my skill to heal. He needs Elvish medicine.”   
I knelt down next to Frodo. It was only then that he noticed I was there. “Mia.” I reached out towards Frodo but Sam blocked me. “It's okay Sam, she's a friend.” Sam cautiously moved out of my way. 

I gently put a hand on Frodo's forehead mumbling a healing spell under my breath. It worked but only slightly.  
“I've given him more time but he needs to get to Elrond soon.” Strider quickly picked him up and they all started running. I ran along side them.   
“We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!” Sam ran along side a pony.   
“Gandalf.” Frodo mumbled.   
“Hold on, Frodo.” Strider encouraged.   
“Gandalf.” Frodo mumbled again but more loudly. 

We continued running through the forest. Our group eventually stopped by the trolls that had been turned to stone from one of my previous adventures. Strider placed Frodo down but he had already started changing. His eyes had turned pale blue and a cold sweat had broke out across his brow.   
Sam was trying to distract Frodo. “Look, Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's troll.” Frodo wheezed. “Mr Frodo? He's going cold.”   
“Is he going to die?” Pippin questioned pleadingly.  
Strider answered before I could. “He's passing into the Shadow World. He'll soon become a Wraith like them.” Sounds of the Nazgul were getting closer.   
“They're close.” Merry stated the obvious.  
“Aragon, what about the Athelas plant? It might slow down the poison.” I said.   
“Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?” Aragorn asked.  
“Athelas?” Sam looked confused.  
“Kingsfoil.” Me and Aragorn said together.   
“Kingsfoil, aye, it's a weed.” Sam nodded.  
“We need to hurry.” I said and we set off looking in the foliage. 

I went behind a tree when I heard someone approaching. A sword was held to Aragorn's throat when he was cutting off some Kingsfoil.   
“What's this? A ranger caught off his guard?” A feminine voice sounded. I went behind her and put my knife to her throat.  
“What's this? A she-elf not observing her surroundings?” I retaliated. “Hello Arwen.” I released my knife and hugged her as she put her sword down. “We need your help.”   
She rode to where Frodo was as me and Aragorn ran beside her. 

Arwen got off her horse and knelt down next to Frodo. “Frodo. I am Arwen – I've come to help you.” She said to him in elvish. She continued. “Hear my voice... Come back to the light.”   
“Who is she?” Merry asked Sam.  
“Frodo.” Arwen tried to get his attention as Aragorn put some Kingsfoil on his wound.  
“She's an elf.” Sam sounded amazed.  
“He's fading.” I could tell that she was starting to panic even If you couldn't place it in her voice. “He's not going to last. We must get him to my Father.” Aragorn pick Frodo up, “I've been looking for you for two days.”   
“Where are you taking him?” Merry asked.   
“There are five Wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know.” She informed him. Aragon put Frodo onto her horse.  
“Stay with the Hobbits – I'll send horses for you.” They started speaking elvish.  
“I'm a faster rider, I'll take him.”  
“The road is to dangerous.” He answered.  
“What are they saying?” Pippin asked.   
“They're discussing.” I muttered to him.

Arwen continued in Elvish. “If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him.” Then she spoke in normal tongue. “I do not fear them.”   
Aragorn held onto her hand. “May you stay safe.” Arwen got onto her horse. Aragorn spoke normally. “Arwen... ride hard. Don't look back.” and she set off.  
“What are you doing? Those Wraiths are still out there!” Sam shouted at Aragorn but he didn't answer.  
“They are doing what's best for Frodo.” I answered calmly.  
“And who are you to decide that?” He shouted again.   
“Someone who knows more about this than you do.” I snapped back anger rising in me.   
Aragorn turned around, “Easy Mia.” 

I heard a sound of marching heavy footsteps in the distance.   
“Aragorn, they are Orc's coming this way. You need to get the Hobbits out of here now. I’ll handle them.”   
Then a Orc Scout jumped out behind the three Hobbits. I pushed them aside and with a quick swipe of my sword the Orc's head rolled to the ground.   
“Go now. Hopefully I'll find you in Rivendell. GO!” They all started running towards Rivendell. A group of a dozen Orc's stepped in front of me. One lunged out I killed it straight away, the others moved in growling. Fighting them off was fairly easy but got slightly nicked on the shoulder. I heard another two groups heading towards me, I did the wisest thing I thought of and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

I kept running for almost two entire day before I passed the boundaries of Rivendell. I walked towards the main buildings. I strolled in but stopped when a voice from behind me.  
“Stop where you are? Who are you?” I turned around to see Fareth.   
“Aw, have you forgotten me already Fareth?”   
“Angelica?”   
I nodded but then I groaned as I felt woozy. “I need to see Arwen, did she make it here?”   
He nodded, “Yes, come with me and we'll get you to a healing room then I shall bring her to you.”  
Fareth took me arm to help me walk. “Only tell Elrond that I'm here.” He rose an elegant eyebrow. “I want it to be a surprise for everyone.” He smiled at me. 

We went into one of the healing room and he laid me down on a bed. Three she-elves came and helped heal me but it was only minor blood loss and dehydration. Easy enough to cure. Within five minutes of the She-elves leaving Arwen ran in.   
“Hello Arwen.” She came up and hugged me.   
“What happened?”  
“An stupid Orc cut my shoulder.”   
“How many were there?” Arwen held my hand and sat down next on me on the bed. Putting down my normal clothes that the elves washed and repaired for me.   
“Only twelve but I lost concentration when I though that I could still hear the Hobbits behind me. It cut me.” She smiled at me.   
“What?”   
“Nothing.” She paused. “My father is holding a meeting about the ring, it's about to start. If your able to go I would get changed now and head to the gardens. I don't think he knows you're here yet.” Arwen stopped and smiled again.   
“Really, what is it?”   
“Legolas is here.” I jumped out of the bed smiling. “I thought that might make you go faster.” She exited the room laughing as I hurried into my clothes without any weapons except my boot knife. 

I raced down into the rear garden to find that it was already starting.   
“As most of you are here we shall start. Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor.” I walked around and into everyone's view.  
“You're not starting without me, are you?” I smiled when I saw Legolas stand up and ran towards me. We meet in the middle, he picked me up and spun me around. Then set me down and we walked to our seats. I saw most of the elves smiling slightly, the dwarves not caring or having a look of disgust written on their face apart from Gloin who nodded in acknowledgment while most of the men looking shocked. I glanced at Elrond to continued.  
“Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom.” He stopped and turned to Frodo. “Bring forth the Ring, Frodo.” Frodo hesitantly put the Ring on a small table in the middle of the room. 

I heard Boromir whisper, “So it is true.”   
Frodo sat back down and let out a deep breath. Everyone's eyes were set on the ring. Boromir stood up and I couldn't help rolling my eyes. “In a dream I saw the eastern sky grow dark but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: 'Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found.'” He edged closer to the ring with each word he spoke. His hand was reaching out for the ring. “Isildur's Bane.”   
“Boromir!” Both Elrond and Gandalf shouted.   
Gandalf started speaking the dark language. Pressure surged in my skull, I grasped the side of my head with one hand. After a few moments Gandalf stopped speaking and it eased away.   
“Are you alright?” Legolas asked squeezing my hand slightly, I nodded letting out a breath.  
“Never before has any voice uttered the words of that here, in Imladris.” Elrond spoke to Gandalf.  
“I do not ask your pardon Master Elrond....for the Black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The ring is altogether evil.” Gandalf went to sit back down but sent me an apologetic look before he got to his seat.   
“It is a gift.” Boromir stated. “A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not used this Ring? Long had my father the Steward of Gondor kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him.” 

“You can't wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master.” Aragon retaliated wisely.   
“And what would a ranger know of this matter?” I was starting to have the feeling that there was going to be a punch up in this meeting.   
Legolas stood up next to me and stepped forward. “This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragon, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance.”   
Boromir looked shocked, “Aragorn. This is Isildur's heir?”  
“An heir to the throne of Gondor.”   
“Sit down, Legolas.” Aragorn order in a calm voice.   
I leaned over and grabbed his hand pulling him back to his seat.   
“Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king.” Boromir sneered sitting down. 

I stood up to divert everyone's attention from Aragorn. “Aragorn is right. We cannot use the Ring, definitely not as a weapon.”   
Boromir spoke up yet again, “How would know anything about this matter, woman?”   
I put my hand out as a calming gesture to the elves, “Maybe you should learn who you're talking to before speaking out against them. I can definitely say that I have been in more battles than you, I even saved your life in one but I doubt you remember.” His face looked puzzled and I sat back down. 

“Mia and Aragorn are right, we cannot use the Ring.” Gandalf summed up. When Gandalf said my chosen name I saw a look of shock upon Boromir face, I guess he has heard of me then. While Gloin glanced at me confused with the new name.  
“You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed.”  
“What are we waiting for?” A dwarf shouted. He raised an axe and slammed it down on the Ring. Pain surged in my head as soon as the blade touched the Ring. The dwarf was thrown backwards onto the floor. I looked up at Frodo and he seemed to have the same reaction that I did.   
“The Ring cannot be destroyed Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this.” Silence answered him. 

I wish Boromir would just shut up, “One does not simply walk into Mordor. It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. Their is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland.... riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly.”   
Legolas stood up angrily, “Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed.”   
“And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!” Gimli shouted back.  
“And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?” Boromir stood up.  
“I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!” Gimli argued. 

And the fight broke out, everyone was shouting except me and Frodo who were still seated.   
Half a minute of shouting commence before Frodo walked forward and said. “I will take it.” But no one heard, I saw him about to shout again. I got up from my seat and held a finger to my lips indicating for him to keep quiet.   
“Enough.” I said calmly but they still continued arguing. “I said, enough.” I yelled and the floor started to quake. Everyone shut up and turned to stare at me even Elrond was startled. “Frodo has something he would like to say.” I spoke up in a calm voice.   
“I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though... I do not know the way.” Frodo announced.  
“I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear.” Gandalf patted Frodo on the shoulder and stood behind him.   
Aragorn stood up next, “If by my like or death I can protect you...I will. You have my sword.” and he took his place next to Gandalf.   
“And you have my bow.” Legolas stepped forward.   
“And my axe.” Gimli blurted out.   
Boromir walked to Frodo, “You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done.” 

It was my turn to speak up, I knelt down in front of Frodo and took his hand. “I will protect you with my life. Your Uncle and I had an adventure quite a few years ago, I helped him throughout the journey. I will do the same for you.” I smiled at him and he returned it.   
“What? You can't allow a woman to come.” Boromir said, both Aragorn and Gandalf rolled their eyes.   
“'Things are more than what meet the eye.' Remember that, Boromir.” I quoted a book I once read and he shut up.  
“Oi.” Sam ran out from some bushes behind us and joined Frodo. “Frodo's not going anywhere without me.”  
“It is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not.” Elrond seemed amused.   
“Oi. We're coming too!” I saw both Merry and Pippin running out from behind two pillars. Elronds facial expression was priceless.   
Merry continued, “You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us.”   
“Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of.... mission....quest....thing.”   
“Well, that rules you out, Pip.” Merry smirked. Pippin nodded then stopped appearing to be confused.   
“Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring.” Elrond announced.  
“Great.... Where are we going?” Pippin asked smiling and all I could do was shake my head and biting my lip a foreign almost parting my lips while the others looked at him with amused shock. 

The meeting dispersed, I went out into the hallway and started walking towards my room to get packed up.   
“Mia.” Aragorn ran up behind me. I turned to face him. “You're sure about coming? It's going to be very dangerous for you.”   
“It won't be any more dangerous for me than for you.” I forced myself to smile. “I'm sure, anyway whose going to keep everyone else in line.” I widened my smile.   
He nodded. “As long as you're sure.” I nodded then we split up to get our stuff ready. 

Fortunately someone had already packed my bag with my weapons sharpened and ready on the bed for me to attach to my clothes. I got all my weapons suited up and fastened my cloak around myself. A cough got my attention and I turned around. Arwen was standing there.   
“You are really going on the quest.” I nodded, “It' really dangerous for you. You know this, don't you?”   
“Yes, I do but it won't be any less dangerous than me going out alone like I have been this last year.”  
She pulled me into a hug. “Be safe, Mia.”   
“I will.”   
“I'm going to go say goodbye to Aragorn.” I smiled and hugged her again. 

After she left the room I couldn't help but release a deep sigh.   
“What bothers you?” I quickly spun around to see Legolas.   
“Nothing, I'm fine.” He quirked a thin eyebrow up. I smiled at him. “I haven't seen you in ages.”   
Legolas walked in a hugged me which was very uncharacteristic for him, “Almost twenty years for me. How long has it been for you?” He asked.  
“Only four years. This time jumping is really confusing for me.”   
“Have you asked Gandalf about it?”   
I nodded. “He says that it is a rare ability and should be used wisely but I already knew that.” I tried to make a joke but he just stayed emotionless. “When are you going to smile?”   
“I'll smile when you do.”   
“I smile all the time. Thank you very much.”  
“I mean a real smile. I think being your best friend for most of your life I would know.”   
“Fair enough. Truthfully, I don't think I will ever be able to smile properly again.” I glanced up at him letting some emotions into my eyes.   
“Is this because of Ki..”  
“Don't say his name.” I breathed deeply. “Please don't, I can't handle those emotions right now.” I paused looking him over. “You better get ready, we'll be setting off in an hour.” He nodded stiffly and walked out of the room. 

I grabbed my things and walked around to find Frodo but ending up finding Sam instead. “Hello Milady.”   
“Hello Samwise.” I was about to walk around him but he continued talking.   
“I wanted to apologise for the way I acted In the forest.” He mumbled staring at the floor.   
I gently put a gloved finger under his chin so he would look up at me. “It's alright Sam, you were worried about your friend. I would have reacted that way or probably worse if it was one of mine.” He nodded and smiled sheepishly. “I was actually trying to find Frodo, do you know where he is?”   
“Yes, he's this way.” 

We walked in silence for a minute. “What did you mean when you said 'Your Uncle and I had an adventure years ago, I helped him throughout the journey. I will do the same for you', at the meeting?”   
I side glanced at him, “I think you already know.”  
“You're the woman who journeyed through middle-earth with Mr Bilbo.” I nodded trying to keep a straight face a pain blossomed in my heart at the mention of that adventure. “But that was over sixty years ago, you only look to be eighteen at most.”   
I sighed then sat on a bench that was to the side of the corridor. Sam sat next to me. “Sam I'm going to tell you a bit about myself but you have to promise not to tell anyone.”   
“I promise.”   
I smiled and started whispering. “I'm half elf, half man but I'm also the last known Mage in middle-earth. One of my powers seems that I am able to sort of jump through time and I have others too.” I let all the information slot into place.  
“Wait, that means you're Princess Angelica.”   
I nodded smiling. “Yes, I am and Bilbo is one of the people who helped me through a hard time in that journey; He was always kind to me.” I paused looking at him. “But you understand why you can't tell anyone about me, don't you?”   
“Yes, I understand.” He stood up from the bench. “We better get to Frodo otherwise you won't be able to talk to him before we leave.”   
Sam helped me find Frodo, he was exiting a guest room, we talked and I ended up telling him exactly what I told Sam. 

“Do you want to see Bilbo before we have to leave?” Frodo asked standing up pointing to the door he came out from earlier. I smiled nodding.   
Frodo opened the door slowly before we both entered, “Bilbo, there's someone here to see you?”   
“Who is it lad?” A crocked voice came from the balcony. Frodo made a motion for me to go round.  
“Hello Bilbo.” I said softly. I walked around the corner to see a very old Bilbo sitting on a stone bench, I dropped to my knees hugging him gently.   
“You look just a beautiful as I saw you last except theirs a great sadness hidden is your eyes. Which means that you know. I'm so sorry for your loss, my dear.” Bilbo's eyes showed sympathy and compassion. I nodded mutely.  
Quickly changing the subject, “I didn't expect you to leave the shire again Bilbo. Are you off on more adventures?”   
“I wanted to see the lonely mountain one last time but It seems my age has finally caught up with me.” He stood up with the help of his cane slowly walking into his room. 

“It's probably all the running we did.” I jested following him.   
Bilbo laughed, “I do believe I have something for you though.” He flicked through a leather bound book before taking out two pieces of parchments. I gently took them from him sucking in a breath. They were both Ori's drawings, first was of me, Kili and Fili standing together. The other was a portrait of Kili. I struggled to push the tears down, breathing deeply I nodded to Bilbo in thanks before saying goodbye. 

I walked down corridors until I found an empty alcove, putting a hand on the wall to keep my balance I let my emotions out. Tears overflowed my eyes as I slid down the wall burying my head in my knees. I don't know how much time past before I was embraced in a warm hug. I glanced up to see Aragorn, he smiled at me wiping away my tears.  
“What's brought your emotions out like this?” He whispered softly. My shaking hands gave him the pictures. “Mia, I'm sorry.” Aragorn hugged me again before pulling me up to stand. “Come on, we need to get our stuff ready for departure.”  
I nodded numbly, “I'll be fine.”   
He looked at me skeptically then told me he had to grab his stuff before going down to the meeting point. I carefully put the pictures in my pack then grabbed my stuff from my room and soon enough I headed for the departure point and got Bill the pony ready for our journey. 

I heard an ignorant voice from behind me, “You're really coming, All you'll do is slow us down.” I turned around and glared menacingly at Boromir.   
“How do you know? I've saved you and your brother life. Do not underestimate what I look like or what you've previously heard about me, I have completely changed.”   
“So you were the girl that saved Faramir and I from the Warg attack. I thought my Father had made you disappear.”  
“He wanted me to do something that I wasn't prepared to do so I left.” The discussion ended there as everyone turned up for our departure. 

I stood in between Aragorn and Legolas as Elrond stood in front of us all. “The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On you who travel with him, no oath nor bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Men, Elves and all Free Folk go with you.”   
“The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer.” Gandalf said.   
We all started walking with Frodo and Gandalf at the front. I heard Frodo whisper, “Mordor, Gandalf, Is it left or right?”   
“Left.” He replied quietly. And that was the start of the fellowships journey. 

We only walked about fifteen miles on the first day, we made camp for the night then set off very early the next morning. I was at the back with Merry and Pippin as well as Sam with Bill the Pony. They all looked really bored.  
“Hey guys, do you want to have a laugh?” Merry and Pippin nodded eagerly while Sam shrugged. “Okay, now keep quiet and make it seem like you don't know where I am.” They all nodded. I quickly climbed a tree and walked from branch to branch with the rest of the fellowship not knowing.   
Boromir turned around groaning, “Where's the woman?” Everyone stopped and turned around. “I said she would slow us down.” I slung upside-down on a branch so I would frighten Boromir when he turned back around. He jumped so high I thought he would be sitting on the branch with me. 

I fipped off of the branch giggling. “Come on Boromir, you're slowing us down.” I skipped ahead hearing Merry and Pippin laughing hysterically behind me. I got to the front to stand by an amused Legolas and saw that Gandalf, Aragorn and Gimli chuckling to themselves. The days went on until a whole week had passed. We were camping for the last time in the woods before we have to hike over the rocky terrain. Everyone seemed to be sleeping peacefully so I snuck off into the forests.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in my competition to which of my works that i'll be continuing first.


End file.
